


Going Wolf

by TheEmcee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Complete, Domestic Violence, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Groping, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oscar "Butch" Bowers's A+ Parenting, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Vic may have been an omega and the smallest member of their pack, but when it came to threatening his mate he could be as vicious as the largest alpha.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Victor Criss, Henry Bowers/Victor Criss/Patrick Hockstetter/Reginald "Belch" Huggins
Kudos: 42





	Going Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
> A/N: There aren't enough werewolf fics featuring the Bowers Gang so I wrote one. Depending on stuff and things I may do a follow up to this. I'm not sure yet. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below.

~...~

Going Wolf 

~...~

Vic had been sitting in a chair outside of the Bowers' house when it happened. 

Belch and Patrick hadn't arrived yet, so he was there with both of the Bowers men. Alpha wolves, both of them, though Butch kept Henry on a short leash when it came to who was in charge. Though Vic hated seeing the cuts and bruises Henry sported often, there wasn't much he could do. As the only omega in the pack, he wasn't as strong as the others, but he wasn't a weakling. He could still throw a solid punch, but he had enough wits about him to know that Butch Bowers was never a good target for one, even if he did deserve it.

Being the only omega in a pack with three other alphas never bothered him however; the only alpha who ever did intimidate him was Butch. Vic tried not to let it show and he always thought he did a good job at that. Butch wasn't fond of omegas and tended to make rather inappropriate comments at Vic whenever he got the chance. Which was why Vic volunteered to do whatever outside work needed to be done. Henry had enough on his plate and Vic did whatever he could to lessen Butch's wrath. Even if there were no chores that needed tending to, Vic prefered being outside, especially when it was so close to his heat. Butch loved complaining about his omegan scent, so Vic figured being outside would stave off any potential issues.

Vic had been very, very wrong.

He had been reading some magazine he had picked up on the porch when a shadow fell over him. A slight inhale told him that the scent wasn't Henry's and that made him tense immediately. Forcing his fear and anxiety down, Vic looked up and saw Butch leering down at him. Without a second thought, he sprang to his feet, knocking the chair sideways as he did so and cursed internally. Having Butch so close to him when he was so close to his heat was an entirely different level of uncomfortable that he wasn't used to dealing with. 

"Aren't you going to fix your mess, omega?" Butch demanded, eyes narrowing. No matter what, his eyes always looked cold and empty. He terrified Victor far more than Patrick ever did.

"Yes, sir," was all Vic could say in response. Where was Henry? He had gone inside to get them both of the sodas a few minutes ago, so what was taking him so long?

Vic turned and bent over slightly to right the knocked over chair when his body froze like a statue. A large, foreign had was groping his was. It was Butch of course and that fact made all of the color drain from his face. But he didn't have the chance to respond because a loud, angry shout cut through the tension.

Butch's hand disappeared as his entire body was knocked to the ground. Henry had charged at his dad and had caught him off guard. He was now on top of the older alpha, growling and snapping his jaws like a rabid dog. Vic could tell that he was close to losing his shit and going wolf. But he wasn't about to get the chance because Butch punched him hard in the jaw, hard enough to send him flying backwards a bit. Butch looked crazy as he hollered obscenities and began to mercilessly beat his son. Henry, who had been blinded by rage and driven by his instincts to protect what was his, was now cowered beneath his father's fists and boots.

The tiny whimper that escape him snapped Vic out of his daze. Anger coursed through his veins and all he saw was red before he himself changed into his wolf form. A snarled growl was the only warning Butch Bowers got before Vic lunged at him, his teeth digging into his throat before he even had a chance to defend himself. With a strength he had never experienced before and a rage that fueled him, Vic torn his throat out, getting hot, sticky blood all over his pure white fur. His snapping jaws and gargled growls didn't cease until Butch laid still underneath him. Vic only pulled back when a trembling hand caressed the fur on top of his hand.

It was Henry.

Licking his bloodied chops, Vic slowly backed off of Butch Bowers' body. It was obvious that he was dead and although Vic was satisfied that he had defended Henry, the reality of what he had done hadn't fully sunken in yet. Henry collapsed onto the ground beside him, sitting cross legged as he continued stroking Vic's fur. Vic sat down on his hunchs, the adrenaline that had been pumping through his blood stream was beginning to fade and fatigue was slowly creeping in. A car pulled in behind them and Vic's ear twitched at the sound.

"Holy shit!" Patrick's voice called out and Vic heard him climb out if the car.

"What the fuck happened?" Belch asked as he got out of the car, his eyes wide and his face pale. 

Patrick walked over to Butch's corpse and whistled. Belch looked back and forth between Butch and Vic and Henry. Though he looked utterly perplexed, Patrick looked as pleased as punch and the smile he gave Vic would have made anyone else shudder in revoltion. But Vic was accustomed to his other alpha's mannerisms, at least, enough so that they rarely effected him.

"I had a feeling you weren't like any other 'megas, Vicky," Patrick said, practically praising him. Belch knelt down beside Vic and scratched behind his ear.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Vic," was all his third alpha could muster.

The fatigue hit him hard and fast and Vic shifted back to his human form, naked as the day he was born and with his mouth and chest still stained with blood. Belch caught him as he swayed too far to the left and held him in his arms. Henry stood up and staggered to his father's dead body. He was eerily quiet and still as he stared down at him. Vic could barely keep his eyes open, but he fought the urge to drift off as hard as he could.

"Good riddance," Henry mumbled before he kicked Butch's boot. He turned and faced Victor, who was all but passed on his Belch's arms.

"Lets get our omega cleaned up," Henry said, acting and sounded unlike himself. 

Just like Vic, he was in shock and Patrick and Belch must have reached the same conclusion because they didn't argue as Henry lead them inside, Vic being carried like a bride in Belch's arms.

"Gotta...clean those...wounds, Henry," Vic managed to say as he was carried into the bathroom.

"Belch can take care of him, Vic. And I can take care of you," Patrick said before licking his lips.

"Oh, no, you're not. He needs to get clean and get some rest. You'll just try to fuck him," Belch argued.

"You'll be helping me, Patrick," Henry said and his voice gave no room for argument. 

Pouting ever so slightly, Patrick followed Henry into his bedroom while Belch carried Vic into the bathroom. While he could hear Belch's voice speaking to him softly, Vic was so far gone that he couldn't hear him. He'd have some explaining to do once he was in the right frame of mind. But not now. 

As Belch turned the faucet on and the tub began to fill with warm water, Vic's head lolled to the side and his mind slipped into darkness.


End file.
